Kyle Montgomery
Kyle Montgomery is one of the central characters in PetersCorporal's second season and a forensic expert working for the Blue Coasts Police Department. Profile Kyle comes from an upper-class family in Blue Coasts, which was not very happy when they found out he wanted to be a biochemist and not to continue the family legacy (Montgomery Publication House). Kyle is a very self-confident person with the reputation of a ladykiller. He thinks that the love of his life should appear soon as more than a one-night-stand since he considers that being 31 years old he should already be married with children. Role in cases *Slip Of A Tongue, Case #7 in Blue Coasts: Kyle admitted to having made a stink bomb and throwing it in Thomas Ravens' room after believing that he hated him. It had been a misunderstanding due to Thomas saying he hated Montgomery, which Kyle assumed to be his last name when it was actually Montgomery Appleton that Thomas was speaking about. *Price Of Beauty, Case #8 in Blue Coasts: Kyle's mother, Julep Montgomery, became one of the suspects during the murder investigation of Catherine Raymonds, who was working as her assistant at the time of her death. Chief Nearnight suggested not letting Kyle know that his mother was implied in the case. The following day, Julep showed up at the headquarters and demanded to talk to her son. Kyle agreed to talk to her only if the player was present, since he still feared after their big falling out around twelve years prior. To show the team that Julep shouldn't be trusted, he initiated an investigation in her office, where they found a secret microphone that Salma Harrison (a contestant in the Miss Blue Coasts pageant) had planted there. Kyle and the player confronted Salma about it and arrested her, but shortly after she was released. She said that her reason for eavesdropping in Julep's office was to catch a criminal. *Sargassum Slaying, Case #9 in Blue Coasts: During a new murder investigation, it was shown that Salma and Kyle had become quite close, with Kyle even bringing her into his lab. After the case was closed, Chief Nearnight feared that Julep could also be involved in the weapons dealing operations among the pageant sponsors, so he decided to let Kyle interrogate her in order to try and get more info from her. Julep said that she was aware of the monkey business the other sponsors were involved in, but guaranteed the team that she was out of it. Still looking for more answers, Kyle offered to investigate the sponsors more and discovered an exchange between a weapons seller and the case victim. Julep confessed that the sponsors had given her some insight on what the deal was, but instead of talking about it she tried to use the interrogation as an opportunity to get closer to her son, which failed since Kyle still did not trust her at all. *Deathblood Whirlpool, Case #10 in Blue Coasts: During a chat with his father, Philippe Montgomery, Kyle revealed that he had been disinherited because of him choosing to be a biochemist instead of taking over the family business (Montgomery Publication House). *''Castaway Corpse, Case #12 in Blue Coasts:'' Kyle was very shocked to find out that Philippe had revealed (in the previous case) that Julep had not agreed to his decision to disinherit their son. After another murder was solved, the player and Jerry Bryar went to check up on him. Kyle finally revealed that the reason he had decided not to ever talk to his parents again (and the reason he was so surprised to know that Julep didn't want him disinherited) was because she had poisoned him after he refused to take over the family company, rejecting his parents' final offer. After waking up in hospital, he left his house and vowed to never see them again. Category:Blue Coasts Police Department